starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактика
Галактическая Республика, Галактическая Империя, Новая Республика и Галактический Альянс — всё находилось в одной и той же галактике, которая так и называется: Галактика. Судя по доступным картам, Галактика принадлежит к типу Sb. Согласно некоторым источникам, Галактика имеет диаметр 120 000 световых лет или 37 000 парсеков (1 парсек = 3,258 светового года). В центре Галактики находится чёрная дыра. В Галактике насчитывается около 400 миллиардов звёзд, и примерно половина из них имеет планеты, пригодные для существования живых организмов. На 10% жизнь достигла развитой стадии, а на каждой тысячной среди них появились существа, наделённые разумом (таких планет в общей сложности около 20 миллионов). История нская Звёздная карта.]] До начала летописания первым известным галактическим политическим образованием была Бесконечная Империя Раката, существование которой прекратилось задолго до формирования так называемой «галактической цивилизации». .]] Галактика как официальное образование начала существование тысячелетия спустя, когда люди открыли гиперпространственные путешествия и вступили в контакт с инопланетными расами. Когда несколько миров и видов узнали друг о друге, они сформировали свободное содружество, принявшее общие законы и денежную единицу. Галактическая Республика стала «официальной» формой правления в Галактике. Уступавшая ей по размерам Империя ситов перешла в оппозицию к Республике, и в основе этого противостояние была религия ― понимание Силы. Ситы терпели поражения и возрождались несколько раз. Наконец, после тысячи лет скрытого существования, ситы смогли восстановить свою Империю, распустив Республику и заменив её недолговечной Галактической Империей. Имперская тирания продолжалась два десятилетия, но после Галактической гражданской войны, в конце концов, была восстановлена Республика. Несмотря на это оставшиеся имперцы продолжали сопротивление новой власти более десяти лет, пока, наконец, не подписали мирный договор. Чуть позднее этого события раса из другой галактики, известная как юужан-вонги, начала вторжение в Галактику. Их вторжение опустошило большую часть Галактики, хотя в итоге интервенты потерпели поражение, а часть юужан-вонгов влились в галактическое сообщество. После победы над юужан-вонгами на протяжении полутора веков в Галактике происходили смены формы правления, включая восстановление Империи, правда, на этот раз не связанной с Тёмной стороной. Новая Галактическая Империя воевала с воссозданным Новым Орденом ситов. Астрография .]] Галактика разделена на несколько регионов, список которых приведён ниже. Регионы отсортированы по степени удаления от центра Галактики. Каждый регион, в свою очередь, делится на сектора, системы и планеты. Ядро В самом сердце Галактики расположен небольшой регион — Ядро (или Системы Ядра). Входящие в него миры необычны: из-за гравитационного влияния большого числа звезд местное время в них частично искривлено, что в лучшем случае создаёт проблемы для путешествий через гиперпространство. Регион считался недоступным, пока Император Палпатин не установил несколько безопасных маршрутов. Область оставалась опорой Империи в течение почти двадцати лет после Битвы у Эндора. Центральные Миры Древний регион, граничащий с внешними зонами Ядра, Центральные Миры, включает в себя одни из наиболее престижных, хорошо развитых, известных и густонаселённых планет Галактики. Центральные Миры — исконные владения человеческой расы. Галактическая Республика и впоследствии всегалактическое правительство родились в Центральных мирах и распространили своё влияние на всю Галактику. Люди предположительно происходят из этого региона. Колонии Колонии — регион Галактики между Центральными Мирами и Внутренним Кольцом. Он был одной из первых областей, подвергшихся колонизации, здешние миры обычно густо населены и индустриально развиты. Во время своего господства Галактическая Империя активно применяла силу, чтобы подчинить Колонии, поэтому Новая Республика быстро получила поддержку в этом регионе. Внутреннее Кольцо изучает карту галактики на борту «Затмения».]] Внутреннее Кольцо — регион между Колониями и Регионом Экспансии. Изначально он назывался просто «Кольцо», так как веками считался самым удалённым пространством известной Галактики, но через сотни лет после Внутреннего Кольца было открыто Расширенное Кольцо (позднее переименованное в Регион Экспансии). Во время правления Палпатина Галактическая Империя безжалостно управляла Внутренним Кольцом. Но вместо сопротивления многие жители региона предпочли сбежать во Внешнее Кольцо. После Битвы у Эндора Империя, несмотря на свою непопулярность, сохраняла власть над регионом гораздо дольше, чем ожидалось; впоследствии многие возмущались медлительностью Новой Республики в освобождении региона. И даже после присоединения к Новой Республике многие миры открыто опасались, что правительство недостаточно сильно, чтобы удерживать власть. Их сомнения разрешились после возвращения Палпатина, когда Империя присоединила обратно большую часть Внутреннего Кольца. Регион Экспансии Регион Экспансии стал местом проведения эксперимента по корпоративному контролю над мирами. Мощные корпорации активно эксплуатировали планеты для собственной выгоды, добывая из них материалы, металлы и руды. Местное население угнеталось, пока корпорации высасывали все ресурсы из целых звёздных систем. В конце концов, народные волнения начали распространяться от системы к системе. Из-за постоянного давления со стороны жителей Галактическая Республика установила контроль над системами, ограничив или полностью отвергнув требования корпораций. Регион Экспансии остаётся поставщиком сырья, однако природные ресурсы к Эпохе Империи оказались в большинстве случаев истощены. Среднее Кольцо С меньшим количеством природных ресурсов (и, как следствие, более низкой населённостью), чем у соседних регионов, Среднее Кольцо — регион, где жители вынуждены прилагать огромные усилия ради всего, что имеют. Некоторые планеты создали впечатляющую экономику; в относительно неисследованных зонах, удалённых от основных торговых маршрутов, часто скрываются пираты. Внешнее Кольцо Внешнее Кольцо — последние хорошо освоенные территории перед Диким Пространством и Неизвестными Регионами. В нём разбросаны уединенные миры и суровые, примитивные пограничные планеты. Благодаря удалённости от Центра, регион оказался домом для многих сторонников Альянса. В своё время имперский гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин получил сложное задание — навести порядок во всём Внешнем Кольце. За пределами Внешнего Кольца Несколько секторов расположились за пределами Внешнего Кольца в различных рукавах галактики. Межгалактические путешествия считаются невозможными из-за турбулентного энергетического поля, окружающего Галактику. Рукав Тингел Рукав Тингел — рукав внешней спирали Галактики. В нём находится Корпоративный сектор, политическое образование, частично независимое от Галактической Республики и Галактической Империи. При Галактической Империи сектор расширился от нескольких сотен до тридцати тысяч систем. Неизвестные Регионы Название «Неизвестные Регионы» обычно относится к большому неисследованному пространству (некоторые считают, что оно не лежит в плоскости Галактики) между Бакурой и Осколками Империи, где в большинстве хозяйничают чиссы. Неизвестные Регионы состоят из нескольких миллиардов звезд, не входящих в 400 миллиардов, составляющих Галактику. По неизвестным пока причинам в регионе существует лишь небольшое число надёжных гиперпространственных маршрутов. В понятие «Неизвестные Регионы» входят неисследованные области в плотных туманностях, шаровых скоплениях и галактических гало. Дикое Пространство Дикое Пространство — граница галактического сообщества, отделяющая исследованные части Галактики от Неизвестных Регионов. Ближе к концу своего правления Палпатин предпринимал попытки исследовать этот регион более подробно. Дикое Пространство отличается от Неизвестных Регионов тем, что часть этого региона исследована, хотя и не слишком подробно; Неизвестные Регионы, напротив, остаются загадкой. Транспортные Маршруты ''.]] Через сектора проложены гиперпространственные маршруты. Пилотов, занимающихся прокладкой новых маршрутов, называют «Исследователями гиперпространства». К ним относятся, например, Гав Дарагон и Аитро Курнахт. За проведение кораблей по гиперпространственным маршрутам отвечают дроиды-астромеханики. *Римманский торговый маршрут *Перлемский торговый маршрут *Хидийский путь *Кореллианский путь *Кореллианский торговый маршрут *Дуга Кесселя *Исонский торговый коридор *Дуга Сисара *Стрела Мито Власть и политика На протяжении тысячелетий в Галактике действовали разнообразные правительства, а самым ранним всегалактическим образованием стала Галактическая Республика. Более мелкие формы власти в Галактике представлены ниже: * Владения чиссов * Империя вагаари * Империя Руки * Империя сси-рууви * Конфедерация независимых систем * Корпоративный сектор * Мандат Крона * Осколки Империи * Пространство ботанов * Пространство хаттов * Регион Экспансии * Сектор Джувекс * Сектор Сенекс * Скопление Тион * Скопление Хэйпс * Тионская Гегемония * Централия Экономика Экономика Галактики отличается сложностью и разнообразием. Основной денежной единицей Галактической Республики является кредит (Cr, Кр), равный 10 децикредам (дКр). Расы и виды На 10% планет Галактики существует жизнь, но только на одной из тысячи таких планет её развитие достигло стадии, характеризующейся появлением разумных существ. Подобных видов насчитывается около 20 миллионов. Доминирующий вид — люди. Предположительно ведущие происхождение из Центральных Миров, люди формировали основные правительства Галактики. Представителей иных рас (например, тви'леков, хаттов, мон-каламари) обычно называют просто «пришельцами». Пришельцы также подразделяются на гуманоидов и негуманоидов. Дроиды, по понятным причинам не считающиеся отдельной расой, играют заметную роль в сообществе, помогая сосуществованию видов. На Набу высокоинтеллектуальные дроиды считаются равными разумным существам. Внегалактические связи Считается, что некогда в прошлом неустановленным образом и с неустановленными целями Галактику посещали и вступали в контакт с местными видами внегалактические пришельцы (виды, пришедшие из других галактик). Известно, что Межгалактический банковский клан распространил своё влияние на галактики-спутники. Экстрагалактическое общество — организация, занимающаяся поиском жизненных форм за пределами Галактики. В последние дни Республики, согласно Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241, сенатор Греблипс, лидер планеты Бродо Агоси, снарядил экспедицию в другую галактику, но все сведения о её исходе по меньшей мере вызывают подозрения. Наиболее известные внегалактические расы: абоминор/силентиум, куа, сси-руук и, конечно же, интервенты юужан-вонги, сумевшие почти уничтожить галактическую цивилизацию, только что оправившуюся после Галактической гражданской войны. Языки Всеобщим языком Галактики стал человеческий, который преобразовался в Основной галактический язык. Он происходит от привычного человеческого языка и включает частичные заимствования нескольких древних человеческих языков, вроде древнекореллианского. Поскольку люди доминируют в Галактике, Основной язык принят многими инопланетными расами. Второй общепринятый язык — язык хаттов, распространившийся благодаря криминальной и финансовой активности хаттов. Этот язык принят расами, близко сотрудничающими с хаттами на протяжении веков, например, родианцами. Дроиды имеют возможность запоминать миллионы форм общения и, основываясь на них, понимать и использовать ещё большее число языков. Выступая в роли переводчиков, протокольные дроиды крайне полезны в межрасовых контактах. За кулисами » на фоне объекта, который может быть «Далёкой-далёкой галактикой».]] Среди фанов Галактику обычно называют «Галактика „Звёздных войн“» или «Далёкая-далёкая галактика» (английские варианты: ''the Star Wars Galaxy, the Galaxy far, far away или сокращённо GFFA). Название «Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов» (The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances) на самом деле появилось как расшифровка сокращения GFFA. Цивилизация Галактики принадлежит к типу 3 по шкале Кардашева (земная цивилизация по этой шкале относится к типу 0,7). Эта шкала учитывает консолидированность сообщества, политическую унификацию и интеграцию миров вопреки расстоянию между ними (благодаря эффективному транспорту). Ничто не связывает Далёкую-далёкую галактику с нашей (Млечным Путём). Однако если предположить пересечения между «Звёздными войнами» и фильмом E.T., можно сделать вывод, что лидер Бродо Агоси, сенатор Греблипс, действительно снарядил экспедицию в другую галактику. Это может быть наша галактика, что объясняло бы E.T.. Фильм указывает, что E.T. находился в 3 миллионах световых лет от дома. Наша галактика в диаметре всего 100 000 световых лет, а ближайшая её соседка, галактика Андромеды, располагается в 2,5 миллиона световых лет, так что родная планета E.T. так далеко, что должна находиться в другой галактике. Возможно, это и есть галактика «Звёздных войн». Спор об Эпизоде V В конце фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар» показан объект, который многими фанами считается Галактикой, видимой с расстояния в сотни тысяч световых лет. Другие замечают, что он вращается слишком быстро, чтобы быть галактикой. Некоторые источники утверждают, что флот повстанцев некоторое время скрывался за пределами галактического диска, к чему и относится указанная сцена. На DVD-диске Episode II DVD-ROM Exclusive Content утверждается, что скопление, известное как Лабиринт Риши, может быть тем самым ярким объектом, которым любуются Люк и Лея в конце фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». В «Атаке клонов» карта галактики показана вместе с двумя меньшими галактиками-спутниками у внешней границы. Одна из них названа Лабиринт Риши. Возможно, то место, куда летит «Тысячелетний Сокол», и есть какая-то из этих галактик. Кроме того, в «Атаке клонов» фигурирует организация «Межгалактический банковский клан», название которой является ещё одним свидетельством того, что галактическая цивилизация может включать эти галактики. Существует также версия, что данный объект является зарождающейся звездой или некой туманностью. В качестве доказательства того, что это не галактика, упоминается видимая скорость вращения, поскольку физически невозможно, чтобы что-то подобного размера вращалось так быстро. Наконец, некоторые источники упоминают о «спиральной туманности», вроде бы существующей в Галактике. Безымянная галактика До настоящего момента серьёзных попыток дать Галактике официальное имя не было. Однако MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies представляет свои игровые серверы как параллельные «галактики». Каждая из этих «галактик» названа в честь знаменитых звёздных кораблей, и хотя ни одно из этих имён реально не может рассматриваться как название Галактики, это официальные наименования. Серверы называются: Ahazi, Bloodfin, Bria, Chilastra, Chimaera, Corbantis, Eclipse, FarStar, Flurry, Gorath, Infinity, Intrepid, Kauri, Kettemoor, Lowca, Naritus, Radiant, Scylla, Starsider, Sunrunner, Tarquinas, Valcyn и Wanderhome. Supershadow, известный привычкой выдумывать имена неназванным объектам, безосновательно присвоил галактике «Звёздных войн» название "Vordarian Beltway Galaxy (called "Rutanimus" in Civian)". К сожалению, некоторые сайты повторили эту ошибочную версию, приняв имя за настоящее. Появления .]] Далёкая-далёкая галактика присутствует абсолютно в любом произведении по вселенной «Звёздных войн». Здесь же перечислены только те произведения, где Галактику можно увидеть целиком, либо где её упоминание имеет важное значение. *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Treasure of the Hidden Planet'' *«Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *«Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Balance Point'' Источники *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' Смотри также * Иное пространство * Галактика юужан-вонгов * Список секторов * Список систем * Список планет * Список городов Внешние ссылки * Star Wars Atlas * Galaxy navigator and maps * Main galaxy map from above site * Dark Horse Star Wars Galaxy Map * Star Wars Galaxy Maps — A Leland Chee blog *Galaxy Map Discussion — Official thread at StarWars.com *Map of the galaxy far, far away.... Downloadable, text searchable pdf file based on Modi's work and nav-computer.com * Галактика «Звёздных войн» на сайте jcouncil.net * Галактика «Звёздных войн» на сайте Star Wars: Outer Rim * Карты галактики на сайте «Звёздные войны - Расширенная вселенная» Категория:Регионы Категория:Локации bg:Галактиката da:Galakse de:Galaxis en:The galaxy es:La Galaxia fr:Galaxie hu:A Galaxis nl:The Galaxy pl:Galaktyka pt:A Galáxia fi:Galaksi (Tähtien sota) sv:Galaxen